<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memento Mori by Elunei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371178">Memento Mori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunei/pseuds/Elunei'>Elunei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunei/pseuds/Elunei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事线乱序<br/>一些从古代人时期到现在的零零碎碎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. φ-0-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“我想不出来，”那个人两手一摊，“写不出。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我权当没听见，继续看手上的报告。一个月前我就告诫他不要再去跑那些乱七八糟的腿，今天见面却告诉我论述都没写完，鬼才会理他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“哈迪斯，帮帮我吧，真的是最后一次了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我尽量显得无动于衷。他慢慢地挪动蹭到我身边，像某些可爱的长毛创造物讨要食物。我感受到他略高的体温，这使我有些心软，我总是对他心软，或许这才是我的恋人最擅长的创造魔法，带有些独特的能让人类不得不向他屈服的魔力性质。我一边忍耐着，一边胡思乱想是不是该为此另起一篇新的论文。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">可总结又能怎么写，毕竟我对他毫无办法。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“哈迪斯……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">声音几乎是沿着皮肤传到我的耳廓，我得承认他确实有一套，全亚马乌罗提的情人里拔尖的撒娇技术，输在他手下确实不能算作失败。我说服自己，并飞快地瞥了一眼，那个人眼睛湿漉漉的，就和我想的那些讨人喜欢的创造生物如出一辙。他看见我，也同样迅速地扣住我的手腕，可恶的舌头就像不怀好意的软体生物，舔过我手心的皮肤，窜过神经，害我下意识地往回缩，他便偏过脑袋，正大光明地朝我脸上砸吧一口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">多么可怕的计策，亚马乌罗提市最正经的大人也一定无法战胜他，我反悔得并不冤枉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“在图书馆呢！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“最后一次！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“不行，自己写，拉哈院的课题真有这么难吗？你写以太学的论文不是挺来劲？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“那怎么能比！”那个人耷拉下肩膀，“你知道我的，杂念太多，创造学又这么抽象，一条龙我都能搞出两个头来，况且……“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“况且被不知道哪里来的市民请求占用太多时间，导致根本没空？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“乐于助人是一个市民的良好品质！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“本末倒置可不是。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">口气仍然不怎么好，我意识到我其实只是在替他的成绩发一场无名火，这让我转而开始对自己有些生气，仿佛我多在乎他似的，只有希斯拉德那种恋爱脑才认为我会丢不下他，那可不行。我微微焦躁起来，用指尖发力推开他，就好像再拖几秒我为真理奉献的誓言就得失效一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“等下，哈迪斯，”那个人却还要缠过来，可怜巴巴地看我，“真的最后一次，晚上——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“——嗯……”一道人影有些强硬地闪到我们身边，恰好挡住从落地窗透过来的阳光，“也许我来得不是时候？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">来得可太是时候了，我立刻把那个人往回勾了一点。亚马乌罗提每隔三条道一座图书馆，这个时间还敢拖延拉哈院课题的不超过十个，如果真能恰巧遇上别的悠闲学生，双头龙都可以评上学年优等，真不知人类世界最高等的学府是如何培育出这两朵奇葩来的，整天换着花样找我麻烦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“你又来做什么，希斯拉德？别告诉我说你也没完成课题。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“那自然不是。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">座椅像收到邀请一样地被拉开，希斯拉德笑盈盈地坐到那个人身边，与我隔开一个位置。我有些警觉，希斯拉德的面具底下总是很和煦，像偏属性以太聚集体爆发前的样子，只有少数得以窥视真相的才能知晓他的恶劣，其中有我，也包括他自己，但那个人绝对不在其列。我盯着希斯拉德，扎在头皮上的那点点焦躁就像找到新的出口，一种微妙的念头驱使我想把那个人与他隔开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">希斯拉德躲在面具后面的眼睛稍微眯了眯，手搭上那个人的肩膀，贴着他耳朵说：“你把哈迪斯的报告拿过来，课题我替你写。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我当即越过那个人，拍掉希斯拉德的手：“不行！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">而他夹在我们中间一脸莫名其妙，还显得有些无辜，我的手却比理性先一步将那个人扯回身侧，早先的别扭转而投向我们共同的坏质的朋友：“爱梅特赛尔克大人的报告，我花了好久才借到的，别想白白拿走！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“哈迪斯，你不要激动，”那个人似乎很是受用，在我的颈窝蹭了蹭，“只要你帮我做完这个课题，就什么都解决了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我抽出另只手在他下巴上弹了一记，听他哎哟哎哟地叫着。而希斯拉德的肩膀一抖一抖，仿佛中了什么怪异的痉挛魔法：“你看看你，哈迪斯。”他捂着肚子无声地笑，“别那么紧张，我真没想怎么你的男朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">真想扒开他的恋爱脑里看看那些精良而完美的概念到底占了几成，又或者希斯拉德只是在针对我，我索性把那个人再往怀里捞了捞：“这是两码事，总之就是不行！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“好的好的。”希斯拉德掩着嘴巴，举起手示意放弃，“我就只是想满足一下好奇心。而且我们的高材生哈迪斯被捏住把柄的样子已经足够我快乐很久。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我翻了个白眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“那哈迪斯，”怀里的我的把柄耸动了一下，“所以我的课题……还有没有救呢……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“你刚刚没说完的话是什么来着？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“哎，”他心满意足地勾住我的脖子，凑过来说，“晚上我到你家里来。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. φ-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第四星历的事情</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>屋外的风裹挟着脚步声一下一下地将我拖离梦境，是他来了，我迷迷糊糊地想着，叩了两下桌子，简陋的木门随之吱呀吱呀地松了扣，他逆着光愣在门口，风从他身后灌进来，吹散了我的回忆。</p><p>亚马乌罗提早就没了。</p><p>“吵醒您了吗？”他合上门，将手里的柴火堆到房间的角落。</p><p>“做了个梦。”</p><p>“不好意思，”他挠挠脸，“我不知道您在家。”</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我没好气地摆了摆手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">这个星历的<span class="ql-author-36434511">白昼</span>和它的历史一样短暂，寒冷能轻而易举地杀死任何<span class="ql-author-36434511">没做足</span>防备的人。都是些羸弱的东西，我想着，<span class="ql-author-36434511">隔空将</span>角落的木柴扔进壁炉，<span class="ql-author-36434511">漂浮的以太稀少得颤颤悠悠，屋子里的热气也聊胜于无</span>。</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">他有些犹豫地坐到我身边，摇曳的火光跳到他眼睛里，再跳到我手上，我<span class="ql-author-36434511">却</span>感觉仿佛被烫了一下：“怎么，我不能在家？”</p><p>“不，不是。我只是有些意外。”</p><p class="ql-long-36434511"><span class="ql-author-36434511">“意外什么？”</span>我点了点他的额头：“<span class="ql-author-36434511">意外</span>无影会做梦<span class="ql-author-36434511">？</span>你当无影是什么了。”</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">“<span class="ql-author-36434511">嗯……”他竟还偏头思考了一下，“</span>全知全能的神？”</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">“哈，”我<span class="ql-author-36434511">不禁笑出声，</span>“要真是可就好了。”</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我遇见他的时候，他正蜷缩在雪地里奄奄一息，凑巧得让人怀疑这是不是那个人给我下的什么诅咒。风雪从年初刮到年末，像所有人的苦难一样看不到尽头，我看到无数的灵魂缀挂在上面，痛苦地咆哮着，也想要将倒下的他给掳走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">有那么一瞬间，我真想一走了之。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511"><span class="ql-author-36434511">就让星球担下这份职责吧，让我从他的诅咒中脱身，忘记哈迪斯与那个人的故事，</span> <span class="ql-author-36434511">我便能像拉哈布雷亚那样，做一个公正而称职的爱梅特赛尔克了。他不过是往昔的一片亡灵，是与十四人委员会分道扬镳的我无情的恋人，我们只当在未来相见，而并非是现在。</span></p><p class="ql-long-36434511"><span class="ql-author-36434511">可我终究还是没能做到，</span> <span class="ql-author-36434511">我像是被苹果吸引的人类一样靠近了他，虽然据他事后所说，我看起来更像是那条毒蛇。</span> <span class="ql-author-36434511">他的脖子纤细到单手就可以拢住，呼吸也已经趋于微弱，我可以轻而易举地结果他，而他也不用像过去的许多次那样因挣扎而饱受折磨。</span></p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我心底竟开始微微有些期待起来，毕竟死亡已经是那个人的灵魂里唯一仅属于我的部分了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511"><span class="ql-author-36434511">然而就当我的指腹搭上他脖颈侧的血管，毫无征兆地，这只半死不活的残次品却突然睁开了眼睛。那个人的灵魂碎片不论回到物质界几次，似乎永远都有双清澈而水蓝的眼睛，</span> <span class="ql-author-36434511">我开始不受控制地颤抖，而他也仿佛感觉到了什么，挣扎着扒住我的手腕。我用不上劲，他同样没有力气，我们就像两头病入膏肓的老狗互咬，谁也伤不了谁。</span></p><p class="ql-long-36434511"><span class="ql-author-36434511">好在这场愚蠢的僵持并没能持续多久，他含糊地吐出些分辨不清的音节，终于彻底地丢掉意识。但我也没能了结他。在过去相当漫长的一段时间里，我自认为对于他的恼火与怨怼早就已经胜过了其他一切感情，可现在却紧紧地抱住他，</span> <span class="ql-author-36434511">给他一个单方面的亲吻，好来结束我们跨越几个星历的冷战。</span></p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">证伪实在是太过迅速而汹涌，以致于我都没有意识到自己竟仍然如此地想念他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“……爱梅特……爱梅特赛尔克大人？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我还有些出神，没有说话，拍拍他的手作为回应。他似乎是有点紧张，无意识地握紧了拳头，指关节便恰好硌到我的掌心，就像两个错位的齿轮硬是咬合在了一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“我能知道究竟是什么梦吗？”他仰起头来看我，“什么梦能让您如此挂心。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“嗯？为什么想知道？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“……，……。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">他没回答而我也懒得追究，我闭上眼睛：“是很久很久以前的梦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">过去是介于黑与白之间的，是超越这个星历所能想象的风和日丽与五彩斑斓，仅凭言语无法描述，一片叶子、一盏路灯都让人无法抑制地思念。将来等到逝去的同胞们回归，作为委员会我还得确保他们不会为新环境感到陌生，因而还原亚马乌罗提一直是我平时的课题，他既然问了，我便把它展现出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我摊开双手，那些朝思慕想的风景便从我手中生长出来，令他眼神熠熠发光地盯着看，而我则望向他，回忆起那个人的侧脸。时间在我们之间打了个回环，谁也不知道还有没有闭合的一天，我过去曾殷切地期盼那一天来临，但现在却不知该如何面对将来的他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">承认吧，我只想回到过去，回到我还是哈迪斯的时候。那时候我们能无忧无虑地花一整天时间去辩论，在人民辩论馆、在创造局、在亚马乌罗提的任何地方，然后用深切的吻和热烈的晚上结束这一天，次日早上他常常会比我早一些时间醒来，我睁开眼，就能从他蓝色的瞳孔里找到我自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">可现在找不到了，镜子碎成十四等分，映照出来的我也随之支离破碎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我有些兴致缺缺地散了魔力。他僵了一下，就像是害怕触怒到我的小动物，这反而徒增了我的不耐烦：“我救你可不是让你天天玩的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“是！对不起……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">他有些落寞地低下头，也不敢看我，我便伸手掰过他的脸：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">“我有这么可怕吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">我很明显地看到他的瞳孔收缩了一下，涨红了脸还结结巴巴，和那个人紧张的时候如出一辙，但他以前对我从来不这样。我忽然有些气不过，便凑上前去，替他捋平打结的舌头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">在我们从前交换过的许多次吻里，他主动的次数比较多，也有偶尔是例外，而现在例外又多了一次。他的睫毛以我异常熟悉的频率颤动，月光亲吻他的鼻尖，而我则占有他的嘴唇，闭上眼仿佛还是一个稀疏平常的夜晚，能够假装所有灾难都没有发生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">
  <span class="ql-author-36434511">说实话，我确实不在乎眼前的这个“他”是怎么想的，我唯一想要的只有那个人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36434511">“我会让你<span class="ql-author-36434511">想起我的</span>。”我<span class="ql-author-36434511">有些偏执地</span>拉起<span class="ql-author-36434511">这个</span>他的手<span class="ql-author-36434511">，</span>放在自己的额头，<span class="ql-author-36434511">并没有睁开眼睛，我从他身上</span>汲取一些虚幻的、心惊胆战的快乐<span class="ql-author-36434511">。</span></p><p class="ql-long-36434511">“<span class="ql-author-36434511">我会让你回来的，不论用什么方式</span>。”</p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>